Did you ever love me?
by ShadowtotheLight
Summary: Yugi was deeply in love with Yami but when Yami starts flirting with the girls and ignoring Yugi. Yugi takes it into his own hands to break it off with Yami, but will he regret it?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back with another story! I really like this one even though it took forever. But anyway I hope you like it.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the songs used in this fic.

-Line-

Yugi walked down the hall beside his longtime boyfriend, Yami. You wouldn't think someone like yugi would ever go out, or even be friends with someone like Yami.

Yami rode a motorcycle everywhere he went, he only wore black and chains, his crimson eyes were always lined in a thin layer of eyeliner and he cussed in every sentence. The teacher gave up on enforcing the dress code with Yami a long time ago.

But Yugi. Yugi was completely innocent. He wore the school uniform, had a group of close friends, was part of a band, never lied, and never disobeyed when a teacher told him to do something, cussed slightly, but hey he's been going out with the schools bad boy for two years now. Yugi was deeply in love with Yami but lately he's been questioning it…a lot.

-Line-

Yugi held on to yami's hand as they walked down the hallway, Yami in his tight black leather pants, and yugi in his school uniform. Every time Yami saw someone he knew he stopped to do a fist pound with them, but yugi didn't care about the guys but the girls, that's what got to him. "Hey ladies" Yami said as they passed a group of cheerleaders. Yugi felt a flame of jealousy and anger start in his stomach. "Hey how ya doin, looking cute today girl" Yami said to another passing girl. Yugi's eyes narrowed out of anger and he clutched the strap of his bookbag. "Hey Mia, had fun last night!" Yami said as they passed the lead cheerleader, she flipped her blonde hair and smiled at Yami.

That was the end of Yugi's rope, he snatched his hand away from Yami's and walked as fast as he could away from the other teen. He saw Yami staring at him as he glanced back slightly. 'He's not even going to try and stop me!' Yugi thought to himself. It hurt him it really did, Yugi loved Yami with everything he has but is it not enough for him anymore? Or is it that Yami never even loved him in the first place?

-Line-

Yugi walked into his homeroom class and flopped down in a chair beside his best friend Joey, who looked over at his fuming friend and raised an eyebrow. "Yug, what's wrong with ya?" he asked, Yugi turned and looked at Joey, still with the 'I wish I could kill you' glare on his face. Joey backed away from his friend slightly, "whoa dude, I'm sorry I won't ask again" Yugi sighed and put his head on his desk. "I'm sorry Joey, it's just the damn asshole I fell in love with again" He said. Joey nodded; he knew what Yugi meant by that, he had asked the band about Yami's behavior a while ago. Of course they all told him to dump his damn cheating ass but yugi needed to think about it and sort through his feelings before he made a decision but yugi was getting closer to making a decision the more Yami acted as if he wasn't even there.

Yugi said part of the reason Yami was acting like this was because he is starved of attention. Yami grew up with his older brother Atemu, who was always with a new girl and never paid Yami any attention, Atemu still says 'I don't know how my little brother turned out to be gay, he always said he liked girls' but of course he claimed he was just playing but he never really was. Their parents died went Yami was only seven, so Yugi said he has a hole he needs something to fill. But it was getting to the point where Yugi didn't even know if Yami had a heart.

-Line-

The day drug by until it was lunch time and Yugi was sitting at his usual table with his best friends, Ryou, Joey, Malik, and Tea. Yugi wasn't eating he was too busy thinking about the decision he was making. Did he really love Yami? Or was it just pitty for how much pain he had to go through? But whatever it was yugi was tired of crying at night when Yami said 'I love you, yugi' and hung up the phone. It was time to end this painful relationship. And the perfect way to do that was the new song he wrote.

"Hey yug, you comin to the band practice tomarrow?" Joey asked, Yugi looked up and smiled, "of course I am I'm the lead singer duhh" they all laughed until Joey stopped suddenly and narrowed his eyes. Yugi noticed first and turned around and the tears came to eyes immedietly.

There was Yami sitting with another girl, but he wasn't just sitting with her he was holding her hand and he had his other arm wrapped around her. Yugi got up with his milk container and walked over to Yami. He had had it, this was enough he had gone through to much pain all ready.

Yugi's face grew into a death glare and his eyes burned to a ruby color, his heart was burning with rage, jealousy, and pain. He walked up to Yami and pushed the girl and the chair over before he went over to Yami pulled his shirt out enough, and poured the whole milk carton down his chest and stuffed the carton in before he ripped the necklace yami gave him off his neck through it in yami's soup and pushed yami out of his chair to.

Yami friends were all laughing at what he just did but they stopped as soon as yugi turned around and walked out of the cafeteria. His heart was shattered, and his darkness wasn't being held back anymore.

-Line-

Joey beat a random beat on his drums while they waited for Yugi to show up. "Hey guys, when do you think he'll be here?" Ryou asked while he plugged up his microphone. Malik shrugged and tuned up his guitar. The door slammed open and yugi walked through it, Joey had to blink twice to make sure it really was Yugi. He now had on tight black leather pants, chains around his waist, a vest shirt showing off his newly tanned chest, his hair had blonde highlights through it now, and his eyes were crimson red instead of amethyst.

Yugi smiled at his friends, while he held up a few song sheets. "Hey guys, change of plans were singing another song for the talent show" he smile and passed them out to his frined who studied them. Joey started to absent mindedly drumming the beat, while Malik and ryou started to play it also. Yugi smiled and plugged his microphone in. "Great job guys, now let's take it from the top and this time sing your parts" they all nodded and started playing it from the beginning.

_Green- all of them_

_Blue- Just Yugi_

_Red- just Joey,ryou, and Malik_

_I really thought you were the one_

_It was over before it begun_

_It's so hard for me to walk away_

_But I know I can't stay_

_Beautiful and crazy too_

_That's why I fell into you_

_Even though you would pretend to be _

_You were never with me_

_So it's over, yeah were through, so I'll unfriend you_

_You're the best liar I ever knew, so I'll unfriend you_

_'Cause I should have known, right from the start_

_I'm deleting you, right from my heart_

_Now it's over, my last move is to unfriend you_

_I thought in time you could change _

_That my time and love would heal the pain_

_I didn't want this day to come_

_But now all I feel is numb_

_So it's over, yeah were through, so I'll unfriend you_

_You're the best liar I ever knew, so I'll unfriend you_

_'Cause I should have known, right from the start_

_I'm deleting you right from my heart_

_Yeah it's over, my last move is to unfriend you_

_You come on to everybody_

_Everybody all the time_

_You give up to anybody_

_What I thought was only mine_

_So it's over, yeah were through, so I'll unfriend you_

_You're the best liar I ever knew, so I'll unfriend you_

_'Cause I should have known, right from the start_

_That you didn't have a human heart_

_Yeah it's over, my last move is to unfriend you_

_Unfriend you yeaaa ohhhh ahhhh _

_Ohhh ohhh_

_So I'll unfriend you_

_Ohhh Ohhh_

_So I'll unfriend you_

Joey smiled and jumped up from his drum stoll and ran over to Yugi and hugged him. "that was awesome yug! I loved it, did we do it right?" joey asked his friend. Yugi nodded and smile, "yea guys, I'm glad to because the talent show is tomarrow night" all his friends looked at him with shocked faces, "are you for real, but it was suppose to be next Friday!" Malik exclaimed. Yugi nodded and puuled the flyer out of his pocket and handed it over to Malik. "I know, they moved it up because the celebrity jusdge has to go out of town next week" yugi explained. The group all ran back to their instruments. "c'mon dude let work on both, "Unfriend you", and " Sky's the limit". Yugi nodded and got to the middle of the stage they practice on.

"Hit it" he yelled

_Yeahhh_

_Four aces_

_Yeahhh_

_Like a Shock_

_To my Heart_

_When I Saw_

_You Tonight_

_Like a Dream_

_Come alive_

_For the Very first Time_

_When we Touch_

_In the Dark_

_Baby you Blow in My Mind_

_Wish i Could Freeze_

_You and Me_

_In this Moment in Time_

_You Got It_

_What I Want_

_Give It Up_

_Shorty_

_Step it Up_

_For Me_

_And i'll give you Everything_

_All My Life __(All my life)_

_All My Love, __(All my love)_

_I give you My Fortune and Fame __(Fortune and fame)_

_I'll even give you My Name __(My name)_

_Girl you take me Higher_

_Than i've ever been Before_

_My feet don't touch the Floor_

_We'll flyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_Girl you take me_

_Up Up Up Uuuup Up Up Uuuup Up Up_

_Girl you take Me up_

_You take Me Higher_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_When We Dance_

_When We Kiss_

_Doesn't get any better than This_

_How You Shine_

_Trapped in the Spotlight_

_Finally Mine_

_Yeahhhh_

_Baby Let's Go_

_Lets Get Outta here_

_Baby Let Go_

_Got nothing to Fear_

_And now that We're here_

_Let's disappear __( Let's disappear)_

_Into the Night_

_You Got It_

_What I Want_

_Give It Up_

_Shorty_

_Step it Up_

_For Me_

_And i'll give you Everything __(Everything)_

_All My Life __ (All my life)_

_All My Love __(All my love)_

_I give you My Fortune and Fame__(fortune and Fame) _

_I'll even give you My Name __(My name) _

_Girl you take me Higher_

_Than i've ever been Before_

_My feet don't touch the Floor_

_We'll flyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_Girl you take me_

_Up Up Up Uuuup Up Up Uuuup Up Up_

_Girl you take Me up_

_You take Me Higher_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_Ohhhh Wooooow_

_Uuuup Uuuup girl you take uuup _

_Ohh Yeahh_

_Ohh_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_My feet are on the ceiling_

_They don't wanna touch the ground anymore_

_Oh what a Feelin_

_I can Feel It_

_Can You Feel It (Feel It, Feel It)_

_Girl You take me Higher_

_Than i've ever been Before _

_My feet don't touch the Floor_

_We'll flyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_Girl You take Me_

_Up Up Up Uuuup Up Up Uuuup Up_

_Girl You take Me Up_

_Girl You take Me_

_Up Up Up Uuuup Up Up_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_Ohhh Woooow_

Yugi unplugged his microphone and smiled at his friends. "Thanks guys, I didn't think we could learn it in time but we did" He smiled and walked out of the garage. Joey turned and looked at ryou and Malik,"Yami really hurt him" he said as he put his drumsticks down. Ryou nodded and unplugged his piano and walked over to where Joey was leaning against the door. "Yugi really loves him" Malik said, joining the group. Joey shrugged and opened the door. "Let's just go home, there's nothing we can do for Yug now"

-Line-

Yugi sat on his bed staring at his phone. It was showing Yami's picture and vibrating on his side table. It was the tenth time Yami's called, but Yugi was determined not to answer it. He would probably just sweet talk him into forgiving him and Yugi would end up changing his mind about the decision it took him so long to make. He loved Yami, he really, really did. But why waste time on a boy that acts like you don't even exist half the time, and is always hanging all over other girls when he's supposed to be somebody's boyfriend?

Yugi's phone vibrated again and Yugi grapped it and answered it.

"Hello?" he practically yelled.

"Hey, Hey Aibou" Yami said nervously, he's never heard Yugi like this. He had come to the conclusion that it was his fault, he shouldn't be flirting with girls when he's Yugi's boyfriend. To be honest he doesn't even know why he did it.

"Yugi" Yugi said

"Huh?"

"I'm Yugi to you know, you can't call me aibou anymore."

"But, Yugi I'm sorry for what I did, I really do love you it was just something that happened, please forgive me"

Yugi smirked and shook his head. 'Your apologizing to me, it's too late for you to apologize'

"Yami, I do admit I love you to but I'm done watching my heart shatter eveytime I see you flirting with another girl. Yami I'm done and there's so going back, just go straight and date one of them whores. Oh I know what about Tea Gardner she's single. Goodbye Yami. I love you" Yugi said before he hung up. The tears were already running down his face, he let out a few sobs before he got up and walked into his bathroom.

He unwrapped his razor blade and sat down on the floor. He slowly lowered in to his left forearm. He slowly dug it into his arm and carved 'Yami' into his skin. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his arm before he walked into his room and lay down on his bed. It wasn't long before Yugi was asleep.

-Line-

Yami lowered the phone from his ear and pressed the off button. His face was already drenched in tears and his eyes were blankly staring at the wall. He stood up suddenly, screamed, and chucked his phone at his wall bussing it to a bunch of pieces.

Yami stood there for a minute thinking of how stupid he was, he drove yugi away. He gave Yugi the knife and drove it through his heart at the same time. He had lost the love of his life and he was the one at fault. It was ALL him.

He collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep.

-Line-

The next day Yugi woke up earlier than he usually does, there wasn't really a reason for it. Well maybe it was because he was excited and nervous about the talent show tonight.

He got up out of his bed and walked over to his closet. He grabbed his black muscle shirt, black leather pants, studded arm bands and chocker, and his metal cross necklace. Yugi didn't notice or remember cutting himself last night or thetowel wrapped around his arm until he got to the bathroom.

He unwrapped his arm and stared at what was now in graved into it. 'Yami' was neatly cut into his left forearm, it was so neat it looked like Yugi could have written it, but the nasty scab, and blood smeared around it showed it was indeed cut into his arm.

Yugi got in the shower and stared at his arm while he let the water run over his body. All the good, bad and in between memories of Yami came flooding back to him, and before he knew it he had tears running down his face, he cried for few minutes before he shook his head and grabbed a washcloth. He rubbed it over the cuts on arm and got all the dried blood off before he got out of the shower.

He got dressed, put his colored contacts in, and brushed his hair down so it was flat and covered his right eyes before he grabbed his wallet and phone and ran down the stairs, grabbed his school bag and ran out the door.

-Line-

It was twelve before Yugi got to school and he had to run to the auditorium because he and the band were on in ten minutes.

Yugi ran into the auditorium and strait backstage. Joey spotted him first and ran over to him. "Dude where have you been? We go on in two minutes." Joey said, while taking Yugi's jacket off the rack and and throwing it over to him. "I know Joey but I was up late last night and I didn't wake up till ten"

The announcer, announced that Zach was done and now it was time for the four aces to perform. Everyone scattered to get to their places, just as the curtains opened.

The first thing Yugi's eyes saw was Yami. He was sitting in the front row, and when the curtains opened his eyes widened, but Yugi just smirked.

The music started and Yugi smiled.

_Yeahhh_

_Four aces_

_Yeahhh_

_Like a Shock_

_To my Heart_

_When I Saw_

_You Tonight_

_Like a Dream_

_Come alive_

_For the Very first Time_

_When we Touch_

_In the Dark_

_Baby you Blow in My Mind_

_Wish i Could Freeze_

_You and Me_

_In this Moment in Time_

_You Got It_

_What I Want_

_Give It Up_

_Shorty_

_Step it Up_

_For Me_

_And i'll give you Everything_

_All My Life __(All my life)_

_All My Love, __(All my love)_

_I give you My Fortune and Fame __(Fortune and fame)_

_I'll even give you My Name __(My name)_

_Girl you take me Higher_

_Than i've ever been Before_

_My feet don't touch the Floor_

_We'll flyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_Girl you take me_

_Up Up Up Uuuup Up Up Uuuup Up Up_

_Girl you take Me up_

_You take Me Higher_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_When We Dance_

_When We Kiss_

_Doesn't get any better than This_

_How You Shine_

_Trapped in the Spotlight_

_Finally Mine_

_Yeahhhh_

_Baby Let's Go_

_Lets Get Outta here_

_Baby Let Go_

_Got nothing to Fear_

_And now that We're here_

_Let's disappear __( Let's disappear)_

_Into the Night_

_You Got It_

_What I Want_

_Give It Up_

_Shorty_

_Step it Up_

_For Me_

_And i'll give you Everything __(Everything)_

_All My Life __ (All my life)_

_All My Love __(All my love)_

_I give you My Fortune and Fame__(fortune and Fame) _

_I'll even give you My Name __(My name) _

_Girl you take me Higher_

_Than i've ever been Before_

_My feet don't touch the Floor_

_We'll flyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_Girl you take me_

_Up Up Up Uuuup Up Up Uuuup Up Up_

_Girl you take Me up_

_You take Me Higher_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_Ohhhh Wooooow_

_Uuuup Uuuup girl you take uuup _

_Ohh Yeahh_

_Ohh_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_My feet are on the ceiling_

_They don't wanna touch the ground anymore_

_Oh what a Feelin_

_I can Feel It_

_Can You Feel It (Feel It, Feel It)_

_Girl You take me Higher_

_Than i've ever been Before _

_My feet don't touch the Floor_

_We'll flyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_Girl You take Me_

_Up Up Up Uuuup Up Up Uuuup Up_

_Girl You take Me Up_

_Girl You take Me_

_Up Up Up Uuuup Up Up_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_Ohhh Woooow_

Yugi smiled at the cheering crowd and put his microphone back in the stand. "Okay this next song was written for the boy I thought I loved but I realize now that I was wrong. "

_I really thought you were the one_

_It was over before it begun_

_It's so hard for me to walk away_

_But I know I can't stay_

_Beautiful and crazy too_

_That's why I fell into you_

_Even though you would pretend to be _

_You were never with me_

Yugi threw his arm up in the air, and brung it down to point at Yami on 'I'll unfriend you' . You could see Yami wince at the words Yugi was saying but Yugi didn't care anymore, his heart was shattered and it was because of Yami.

_So it's over, yeah were through, so I'll unfriend you_

_You're the best liar I ever knew, so I'll unfriend you_

_'Cause I should have known, right from the start_

_I'm deleting you, right from my heart_

_Now it's over, my last move is to unfriend you_

_I thought in time you could change _

_That my time and love would heal the pain_

_I didn't want this day to come_

_But now all I feel is numb_

_So it's over, yeah were through, so I'll unfriend you_

_You're the best liar I ever knew, so I'll unfriend you_

_'Cause I should have known, right from the start_

_I'm deleting you right from my heart_

_Yeah it's over, my last move is to unfriend you_

_You come on to everybody_

_Everybody all the time_

_You give up to anybody_

_What I thought was only mine_

_So it's over, yeah were through, so I'll unfriend you_

_You're the best liar I ever knew, so I'll unfriend you_

_'Cause I should have known, right from the start_

_That you didn't have a human heart_

_Yeah it's over, my last move is to unfriend you_

_Unfriend you yeaaa ohhhh ahhhh _

_Ohhh ohhh_

_So I'll unfriend you_

_Ohhh Ohhh_

_So I'll unfriend you_

Everyone stood up and cheered when Yugi was done. They were chanting 'four aces, four aces' Joey, Malik, and ryou joined Yugi and they bowed. Out of the corner of his eye Yugi could see Yami walking out of he auditorium, but he didn't care, did he?

-Line-

Yami walked the bathroom and slammed the wooden door shut behind him. The tears were already welling up in his eyes, but he knew it was his fault. He drove Yugi away, he shattered Yugi's heart, and yugi wasn't going to let him help pick up the pieces.

He walked over and leaned against the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. The only thought going through his head was 'how do I get Yugi back? Or can I?' he loved yugi he really did but he didn't want to hurt Yugi anymore than he already had.

-Line-

Yugi walked down the hall staring at his arm. Did he love Yami? Yes. Did he want to be with Yami? Yes. Could he possibly have a chance to get back with Yami? I don't know. All the questions were running through his head, but he didn't have an answer to half of them.

He pushed the bathroom door opened and his eyes widened. Yami was staring at his with tear filled eyes. He started to back away but Yami stood back up straight. "Please hear me out yugi" yugi took a step toward him and nodded. "I'll listen to you Yami, but there really is no way I can get back with you, you've hurt me too much"

Yami walked up to Yugi and looked into his eyes. "Yugi, I know I've hurt you. I know I've probably lost my chance with the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, but I can't help but wish I hadn't done that. Yugi I love you, and until I find someone else I probably always will but could you just think about forgiving me? Or maybe we could just be friends? I may not be able to be with you but I do want you in my life" when he finished talking he studied Yugi's face, to see it hadn't changed since before he started talking.

Yugi nodded and unzipped his jacket slowly. "Yami I know you still love me, and I know I can't deny the fact that I still love you. But maybe we can start over in maybe a month, and try it again. But until them maybe we can try the friend thing." He got his jacket off and turned his wrist up so Yami could see it. "Yami I can't live without you in my life either but I need time to piece my heart back together."

Yami stared at Yugi's arm for a few minutes before he looked back up into Yugi's eyes. "Thank you yugi" he said before he walked out of the bathroom. Yugi just stood there and watched the door close. He really hoped he didn't regret his decision later. But for now all he could do was hope he didn't.

-Line-

Whew. I'm finally done with this one. I got this idea while listening to 'unfriend you' on the radio so I just wrote it. Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Hey guys, I got a lot of requests to continue this one so I am.

I do not own Yu-Gi-OH or it's charcters

-Line-

Yugi walked back into the auditorium with a fake smile plastered on his face. He couldn't believe he just gave Yami another chance! He pushed open the door and walked in and over to Joey. "Hey Joey what's-" He didn't get a chance to finish before he was cut off by the whole band coming over to him and hugging the breath out of him. "Hey..guys…can't breathe over here" he choked out. They nodded and let go of him, "Sorry Yugi, its just that the celebrity judge loved us so much she wants to refer us to a record producer" yugi's eyes widend and he jumped up in the air, "are you serious!" he screamed. The band all nodded and looked over to the celebrity judge who was motioning them to come over to her. They smiled and ran up to her all talking at the same time. She held her hand up and they all shut up instantly. "Well guys I really loved your band and songs but I'll need to tape you so I can ask my manager about you and see what he says, you mind preforming again?" the band shook their heads and ran up to the stage.

The announcer looked at the judge and she told him why they were up there and he nodded. They pushed yugi's piano out on the stage and he sat down on it. "Hey Yugi, which song are we doing?" Joey asked as he put his microphone infront of him and put his guitar on. Yugi smiled at him, "Fire" he said, Joey's eyes lit up as he smiled. "You know you wrote that song for Yami right?" Yugi nodded and turned back to the piano just as the curtains opened.

No it don't come easy

No it don't come fast

Lock me up inside your garden

Take me to the riverside, and

Fire, curning me up

Disire, taking me so much higher, and

Leaving me whole

Ohhhhh ohhhh

There you were, in your leather

Going home, to the sadness

I could watch you dance for hours

I could take you by my side

And fire, burning me up

Disire, taking me so much higher and leaving me whole

And leaving me whole

Ohhhhh ohhhh

Oh whoa yea ohhh

And we don't come easy

No we don't come fast lock me up insdie your garden,

Take me to the riverside

And fire! Burning me up

You turning me on

Desire, taking me so much higher and leaving me whole

Ohhhh ohhhhh

Taking me so much higher, and leaving me whole.

Yugi smiled as he stood up and bowed again with the band. They ran off the stage and over to the judge, who smiled and shook their hands. "I'll get back to you on this by next Friday okay?" They all nodded and she walked away. Joey put his fist in the air while shouting "Yea!" , the rest of the band laughed at him.

Yami walked past Yugi, glancing at him for a few seconds before converting his eyes away. Yugi watched Yami's back disappear into the crowd and frowned. "Yug?" Joey said seeing Yugi;s gaze, he didn't get an answers o he waved his hand in front of his face. "Yug, Yugi! Snap out of it!" Yugi shook his head and looked up at Joey with a smile. "sorry Joey, I was just thinking" Yugi said before he walked away.

Joey stared at Yugi's retreating back before he turned around and saw Yami watching Yugi walk away to. He shook his head and followed Yugi out of the auditorium.

-line-

Yami stood in his bathroom that night thinking about everything he did and just trying to figure out why he did it. He looked at his bare chest and remembered how Yugi used to run his hands up and down it just to tickle him and make him laugh. He remembered the way Yugi would kiss him and wrap his arms around his neck to force him closer. God did he miss Yugi, and he regretted everything he did he just wanted his aibou back. Was that to much to ask?

"Yami! Where are you?" Atem yelled up the stairs to him, his voice sounded scared. Yami ran out fo the bathroom and down the stairs to see the whole kitchen and living room engulfed in flames. "Atem where are you!" he yelled as he made his way toward the kitchen while dodging falling debris. "Yami I'm in the kitchen! Where are you?" Atem yelled back, Yami finaly made his way to the kitchen to see his brother half buried in burning debris. "Atem,!" he yelled, Yami made his way over to his brother and started throwing things off of his brother and burning his hands in the process. "Yami you have to get out of here" Atem yelled over the sound of fire crackling and the house falling down on top of them. "No Atem, not without you!I can't just leave you here it's not fair" Yami yelled throwing a piece of board off of his brother. "Yami there's no way you'll get me out before the house calapses, you have to leave Yami!" Atem yelled, he looked up at his little brother with tear filled crimson eyes and locked eyes with his brother. Yami bent down and hugged what he could of his brother before standing up and running toward the door. "I love you Yami!" Atemu yelled to his brother, "I love you too Atem" Yami let his tears roll down his face as he turned back toward the door and opened it. "I love you" they both said at the same time before Yami turned and ran out into the cold night.

He was barely out of the house before it collapsed into itself and on top of his brother. "NO!" Yami screamed as he saw the house collapse. He fell to his knees crying. He had no one left. He had nowhere to live. He had nothing.

"Where am I supposed go?..." he whispered.

-Line-

Yugi walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and took out a soda. He placed it back on the shelve when he was doen with it and closed the refrigerator. He stared to walk back up the stairs but a knock on the door stopped him. He sighed and turned around and walked to the back door.

He opened the door and gasped. Yami was standing in front of him, with burns up and down his arms and on his chest. Yami let a fresh batch of tears flow down over his face, "Oh Yugi…." He whispered. Yugi grabbed Yami into a hug and let his cry into his shoulder.

_What happened?_ Yugi thought as Yami sobbed.

-Line-

Hey guys there's the update for this. A lot of people wanted me to update this so I did. Review and let me know how you like it. I know it's short but I'll update it soon I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Hey Guys I'm back with an update! Home you guys like it!

Yugi drug Yami over to the couch and sat him down. "Yami, what happened why are you crying?" Yugi asked, his worry showing in amethyst eyes. "Y..yugi my house i…it caught on fire and…and Atemu told me to leave….while he couldn't.. I was going to get help...but before I could...the house…collapsed…and…and…k…killed Atemu!" Yami sodded. Yugi pulled Yami into a hug and shook his head, "Yami if you want you could stay here until you know…find out what to do" Yami looked up at Yugi and wiped some of the tears off his face." You would let me do that Yugi even after what I did to you?" Yugi nodded and smiled. "Yami I do still care about your even though our relationship is over" Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, "I'm sorry for what I did and I thank you for you letting me stay with you" he said into Yugi's neck.

Yugi sighed and pulled away from Yami. "We should get to bed it's late" he said with a smile. Yami nodded and followed Yugi up the stairs. "Hey Yugi um I don't have a school uniform for school tomarrow" Yugi nodded and opened the door to the guest room. "I know you don't, I guess you'll just have to wear one of mine" he said with another smile before he disappeared down the hall and into his room.

Yami sighed and sat down on the bed. So much has happened in the last hour. His house burned down, his brother died, yugi let him stay with him, and he realized just how much he loved Yugi. "I can'[t stay here forever" he whispered, another tear ran down his face.

-Line-

Hey guys hope you liked it well anyway thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while just got out of school for summer and I went to the beach for the week. I was so busy I couldn't update, but I'm back now

I do not own Yugioh

* * *

><p>Yugi woke up the next morning without any remembrance of last night. He got up and put his school uniform on and ran down the stairs.<p>

Yami sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand and his cell-phone in the other. He almost dropped both of them when someone screamed. He looked up to see Yugi standing in the doorway with his hand over his chest and wide eyed. "Good morning Yugi" he said with a slight smile. Yugi smiled and walked over to the cabinet. "thanks again Yugi, I called my grandparents in Egypt this morning, they said I could move in with them. So I'll be out of here with in the week" he said as he stood up poured his coffee out and walked back up the stairs.

Yugi shook his head and frowned, did he really want Yami to leave? Wait of course he did. Of course he wanted the man he hated out of his house and mind. But, did he really hate him?

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short but I'm running out of ideas. You guys could help me out, review and give me some ideas.<p>

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Hope you guys like this one! Anyway thanks for clicking on my story

I do not own Yugioh

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Yugi let Yami have some of his clothes and he also wadged war inside of himself. Half of himself loved Yami and wanted him to stay, but the other side hated Yami and wanted him to leave. The first half was starting to grow on him.<p>

He walked down the stairs that night and found Yami on his laptop with tears running down his face. "Um Yami, why are you crying?" Yami jumped and wiped his eyes before looking at Yugi. "Oh hey yugi, sorry I didn't ask to use your computer but I wanted to check my facebook. Plus you haven't changed your password yet." Yugi nodded and sat down beside him. "It's fine, but you didn't answer my question of why are you crying?" Yami stayed queit for a few more minutes before he looked up and Yugi and turned the laptop toeward him. "I found some pictures of me and my brother, that's why I'm crying" Yugi nodded and watched as tears drenched Yami's face again. "Look Yami, I've been thinking about…..our situation lately. I've relized that I don't hate you, I just didn't understand why you ignored me like you did. And if you are willing to, we could ummm try and be together again" Yami stared at yugi fo a few more minutes before he pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Yugi! I really am sorry for all the pain I've caused you but you're the only thing that kept me grounded and I didn't realize that until after I had lost you!" Yugi returned the hug and smiled. "I really do love you Yami" "I love you too Aibou"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Review plz!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Ello!

-Line-

The next morning Yugi woke up to the sound of his screaming alarm clock. 'What did I…Oh yeah we have to go back to school today' he thought as he got up off his bed and walked over to his closet. He hummed as he got two uniforms out of the closet and put them on the bed. He put one of them on before he picked the other up and walked across the hall and knocked on the guest bedroom door. "Yami! Get your lazy ass up! We have to go to school spring break is over!" he shouted.

There was a groan on the other side of the door before it opened revealing Yami, only in his boxers. "Have you forgotten Yugi, that I have no…" before he could finish that sentence a school uniform was shoved at him. He stared at it for a second before he took it and looked back up at Yugi.

"You expect me to wear your uniform? Yugi I'm…" he started but was once again interrupted. "Yami it's one of Joey's he left it here. Now stop complaining and GET READY FOR FREAKING SCHOOL!" he yelled before he smiled and leaned up and kissed Yami's cheek. "See you in ten minutes" he said happily before running off down the hall and into the bathroom.

-Line-

After at least an hour of getting ready and walking to school the two we're standing outside the gates of domino high. Yugi looked at Yami with a slight smile, "I will never understand you" Yugi said motioning to the coat in which Yami turned into a cape.

Yami just smirked and grabbed Yugi's hand and looked down at him. "Ready to start over?" he said with a big smile. Yugi nodded and squeezed Yami's hand.

-Line-

Awww look at that everything turned out perfect. Do you think I should end it here? Or continue it?


End file.
